Dia 23
by Doomina
Summary: Harry e Pansy se encontram por acaso pouco antes do Natal...


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o IX Chall Violeta no fórum 6v.

_Aviso: Essa fic não foi revisada_

* * *

**Dia 23**

por Doomina

**

* * *

**

Observou as pessoas do lado de fora do pub e sentiu-se solitária pela primeira vez naquela noite. Uma família caminhava calma e alegremente, o casal estava abraçado enquanto as duas crianças travavam uma pequena batalha de bolas de neve pela rua repleta de pessoas, algumas apressadas enquanto seguravam suas sacolas coloridas, outras apenas aproveitando a companhia de alguém até o momento em que o comércio começasse e fechar.

Era véspera da véspera de Natal e os atrasados sempre deixavam para comprar o presente de última hora. Como ela, por exemplo. Passou os dedos pela caixa enfeitada a sua frente, totalmente alheia ao fato de que ela deveria tê-la despachado no correio antes que ele também encerrasse o expediente. Deu de ombros e se virou novamente para o balcão.

Sentiu-se um pouco zonza. Há quanto tempo estivera sentada ali? Segurou o copo e virou todo o seu conteúdo num gole só. Observou o relógio de ponteiro pendurado acima da cabeça do garçom. Três horas e ela ainda estava sóbria. _Ainda bem_, pensou.

Cutucou azeitona no fundo da taça com um palito de dente, enquanto pensava que fora uma péssima idéia sair sozinha aquela tarde. Tomou mais um gole do Martini e alisou os cabelos com os dedos enquanto o garçom lhe oferecia mais uma dose, que ela não recusou. Apoiou o cotovelo na madeira e segurou o queixo com a mão, distraída.

- Com licença, tem alguém sentado aqui? – perguntou uma voz masculina, indicando o banquinho ao seu lado esquerdo enquanto encostava várias sacolas nos pés do balcão.

Ela acenou negativamente e continuou calada. O rapaz sentou-se e pediu uma dose de firewhisky antes de começar a tamborilar os dedos no balcão. Pansy virou o rosto e notou que Harry Potter estava fitando-a curioso, como se tivesse tentando se lembrar de algo. Notou também as olheiras profundas por baixo dos olhos verdes esmeralda. Sabia que ele se tornara chefe do Quartel de Aurores do Ministério há pouco tempo e imaginava se esse seria o motivo por parecer tão cansado (e por tê-la esquecido também).

- O que foi, Potter? – decidiu perturbá-lo um pouco, pelos velhos tempos – O gato comeu a sua língua?

- Ah... Parkinson. – respondeu, num tom indiferente – Eu deveria tê-la reconhecido. O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

Ele fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra. Provavelmente achava que ela andaria para sempre na companhia de Draco, Crabble e Goyle. Petético. Porém, algo chamou a atenção dela para aquela atitude casual do moreno, como se a última vez que ele a vira fora apenas um dia normal de aula em Hogwarts e não no meio de uma batalha.

- Me arrependendo de ter deixado para comprar os presentes de Natal na última hora – ela continuou a fitar sua taça, pensando se era viável continuar aquele diálogo – E você, Potter? Livrou-se da coleira da Granger e do Weasley esta noite?

- Não nascemos grudados, sabe? – respondeu o moreno no tom mais sarcástico que conseguiu, o que atraiu ainda mais a atenção da morena para aquela conversa. – De qualquer forma, eu também precisei comprar os presentes hoje e eles não quiseram me acompanhar.

- Ah não? – espantou-se a garota, num misto de deboche e descrença – Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Ele tomou um gole do seu firewhisky e fez uma careta antes de responder.

- É uma longa história...

- Odeio longas histórias. – suspirou a morena, virando o corpo no banquinho para ficar de frente para ele.

- Que bom, porque eu não estava a fim de contá-la mesmo.

Pansy percebeu que qualquer que fosse o motivo de ele estar ali sozinho, Potter não parecia nada contente sobre isso. Continuou segurando sua taça enquanto observava-o entornar mais duas doses de firewhisky, sempre fazendo uma careta após os goles descerem por sua garganta. Depois de algum tempo, ele observou a pequena caixa de presente sobre o balcão e levantou as sobrancelhas para a morena.

- Você só comprou um presente?

- É, por quê? Não posso? – replicou a morena num tom irritado, ao que Harry simplesmente fitou suas próprias mãos, quieto – Eu esqueci de uma pessoa da minha lista, então tive que voltar aqui para comprar algo para ela.

- Quem era? – Pansy não respondeu, apenas bebeu um gole da taça e ficou encarando o vácuo – Você quer... Aceita outra dose de... O que você está bebendo?

Novamente aquele tom casual na voz um pouco alterada pelas doses de firewhisky. Pansy disfarçou a surpresa por aquela situação tão inusitada, mas aceitou a bebida. Ele ergueu a taça e ela imitou, tocando-as no ar num brinde silencioso. Ambos sentiram a garganta queimar antes de apoiar a taça no balcão e apenas encarar um ao outro.

- Eu esqueci o presente da minha mãe. – retomou a morena, fitando Harry apenas um momento em que o mesmo pareceu realmente interessado em suas palavras. – De qualquer forma, eu sei que ela vai odiar.

- Ah... E por que você acha isso?

- Só sendo filho dela mesmo para você saber – ela hesitou, notando que o rapaz se calara após aquele comentário. Então se lembrou de como fora rude o que dissera – Desculpe, Potter. Dessa vez não foi de propósito.

- Não tem problema. – ele já ia se levantando, mas Pansy segurou seu pulso com uma das mãos.

- Espere.

Ele virou o rosto para encará-la, mas agora ela não se lembrava o motivo de tê-lo impedido. Queria pedir desculpas novamente? Ou era outra coisa? Quem sabe dizer a ele que apreciava sua companhia e desejava que ele não fosse embora. Mas o que isso significaria, afinal? Afastou esses pensamentos e pigarreou antes de dizer:

- Feliz Natal, Potter.

- Feliz Natal.

A garota soltou a mão dele e forçou um sorriso. Ele retribuiu o gesto com um aceno da cabeça, o que a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor. Harry apanhou alguns galeões e sicles do bolso e colocou-os sobre o balcão antes de apanhar suas sacolas e seguir em direção a porta, saindo para fora do pub e desaparatando em seguida.


End file.
